To Train a Sniper
by DestructiveMind
Summary: "Have you ever tried sniping before?" Shiho looked perturbed, "No..." then she suddenly added, "Why? Are you planning on sniping me from up there when I'm working in my lab?" The man teased back, "Sure, because I snipe pretty women every day." She huffed, "Do you flirt with them every day too?" He smirked, "Not unless I really want to." Shuichi/Shiho. Black Org. days.
1. Chapter 1

**To Train A Sniper**

 **Part One**

 _Important notes:_

 _* Shuichi is already a member of the organization before meeting Akemi, he has already received his codename._

 _* Shiho is 18._

 _* Shuichi is 27._

 _* Jodie and Akai are not dating._

* * *

"Wrong."

Shiho's scream pierced through the air, "Give me a chance, will you?!" She panted, eyes shut in pain.

"In a real fight," snarled the man in front of her, "there are no chances, Sherry."

Shiho bent at her knees, completely out of breath and eyes watering in pain. Fucking organization and their sadistic ways of training members. Does everyone go through this or just the unfortunate humans who end up with Gin as their trainer? She collapsed on her knees, pain surging through her body as she bent forwards, eying the offending electromagnetic band on her wrist. Gin eyed her without expression, he was in a black shirt, black trousers, his hair flowing like a golden river behind his back. His stare would have sent shivers through anybody, but she was used to it. He held the remote in his hands, sending an electric shock through her body every time she made a mistake. And that was a lot, she'd never been trained before, especially not in hand to hand combat. She was a freaking biochemist, not a fighting machine! But it was required, every member had to undergo some form of training, you generally got to choose, but since combat wasn't her main mission, learning basic fighting skills as opposed to say, sniping or explosives, was compulsory. But did she really have to be stuck with goddamn Gin?

She was sure he was going to electrocute her again, but surprisingly, he huffed in disscontempt and breezed past her. Before he reached the door, he hissed, pure misogyny dripping from his voice, "I'd love to have you bent over like that in front me, but not in this pitiful state. Get up."

Shiho's heart pounded in her chest.

When will this misery end?

* * *

"Die?"

"No," Akemi frowned, "Dai. Dai."

"Oh," said Shiho, though she wasn't really concentrating. "The guy you hit with your car?"

It was Akemi's turn to frown, "The guy I _accidentally_ hit with my car, yes, he's recovered."

Shiho absentmindedly took a sip from her glass of water, "Okay," she murmured, staring at the TV without registering anything.

Akemi sighed in annoyance, placing her hands on her hips, "You know I told him about you."

"Great," said Shiho.

"Shihoooo," whined Akemi, "I know Gin is being an ass to you. Like he always is. And I told Rye-"

"I thought his name was Dai."

"Will you _focus_?" snapped an exasperated Akemi, "I'm going to kill Gin for doing this to you."

Shiho sighed into her drink and she murmured to herself, "Not if he kills us first."

"Anyway," added Akemi, "his name is Dai. His _code_ name is Rye. I told him you're currently undergoing training, he said he'd be willing to help you out.. you know, to compensate for my..."

"Attack on him, yes," said Shiho. Then she turned to Akemi, a frown creasing her features, "How did you even know he was an organization member? You can't go around telling random people stuff like this!"

Akemi rolled her eyes, "Im not an idiot, Shiho! I looked him up in the database and found out he was actually a member. I couldn't believe it. So I told him.."

Shiho's expression didnt ease up, she still felt uncomfortable. "Right.. so you coincidentally hit a man with your car who just happened to be an organization member?"

Akemi sighed and flopped down next to her sister on the couch, "I guess it sounds suspicious when you say it like that.. but he's a really nice guy."

After a long silence, Shiho stood up and Akemi frowned, "Where are you going? Its nearly 11pm!"

Shiho sighed in exasperation, "I have another session with Gin.."

The door shut behind Shiho before Akemi could utter a word of protest.

* * *

Shuichi did it more often than he'd like to admit to; it had started off as a mere observatory task, but it had slowly morphed into a habit.

He was in the taller building opposite them; their training ground was on the 77th floor, along with the brunette woman's lab. From the intel he'd gathered, it seemed that the organization liked to scatter training locations, but it had just happened he'd come across this one when assessing various sniping locations near by.

He'd known Gin for a while, though they weren't exactly on friendly terms, he'd heard his name uttered from fearful lips, whispered with averted, unsure gazes. He now understood why; Shuichi watched through his eyepiece as Gin grabbed the woman by her hair and pointed a gun at her throat.

The first time he'd seen them, he'd almost killed Gin then and there, but then the silver haired man had let the woman go, breezed past her and out the door, leaving her collapsed on the floor and writhing in pain. He electrocuted her, more often than not. Not lethal, but enough to cause any normal person to scream. He'd never heard her screams, but he'd seen her lips part open on multiple occasions, and he was sure he'd have been heavily disheartened had he heard her.

Gin liked that woman. Actually.. it was difficult to say that Gin liked anyone, for that matter, but Shuichi was a man, and despite the way Gin treated the brown-haired woman, he could tell there was some.. rather intense animosity there. Gin wanted her, in one way or another.

They always trained at the same time 11:30pm and 8:30am. Twice a day. In between that, the woman was at her lab. Gin was nowhere to be found. It didn't take him long to figure out who the woman was, it was Miyano Shiho. Although he'd been a member for a while now, he'd mostly been working with other snipers, and meeting Akemi occasionally. He'd never seen Miyano Shiho in person nor in photos until Akemi's phone had rang when they were out having coffee once, Shiho's image flashing across the screen, and he'd managed to slip in the question he'd been dying to for months: "Is that a family member on the phone?"

To which she'd replied eagerly that it was her sister, Shiho, and that she'd love it if they met. Then a pang of pain brushed across her face as she dejectedly added that she rarely got to see Shiho herself anymore because she was either working or training.

That was when he'd offered to train Shiho himself, hoping it would help him gain access to higher members, like Gin. Akemi had enthused that she'd relay the message. But that was two weeks ago. And Akemi hadn't gotten back to him since; so he'd started doing some surveilance of his own. That was when he'd found this rooftop, in perfect view of where Akemi occasionally went, presumably, to see Shiho.

That was also when he first came across one of Gin and Sherry's training sessions; it lasted a long time. And then he'd watched another. And another. And it pained him. He'd insisted Akemi tell Shiho he could train her himself, and Akemi added fervently that she DID tell her. But Shiho wasn't satisfied with the idea. Was she afraid of Gin?

So he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Sherry was now proceeding to leave the room, still visibly sweating, wearing leggings and a tank top. She'd only stopped to grab her lab coat off her desk and slip it on before heading towards the elevator. Shuichi packed up his gear and rushed down from the elevator, stowing away the equipment in his car before leaning against it and pulling out a cigarette. Thankfully there was no one in sight.

He took a whiff and let the smoke gush through the cold air.

* * *

Shiho was limping. Gin was more violent this time, it seemed he was frustrated, and letting it out on her. She had to admit, there was some strange.. attraction between them. Sometimes, just sometimes, she liked it when he gripped her hair just a little too rough, or pinned her against his hard, all too masculine body. Perhaps that was why she'd revoked Akemi's persistent offers at having that Moroboshi guy train her. Perhaps she was a sadist too..

And Gin was the best of the best, others - including Vermouth - had expressed their discontent at having _her_ trained by him, a lowly, nerdy biochemist. Who was Moroboshi to compare to Gin?

"You'll catch a cold like that."

Her tired eyes gazed upon the handsome, long haired man stood in front of her.

She eyed him carefully and proceeded to walk past him when he grabbed her arm, yanking her sleeves up. "You're hurt."

Shiho flipped around, grabbing the man by the shoulders and pinning him to the car door.

"Who do you think you are?" She snapped.

A small smirk played across his features, "I didn't mean to offend you. I simply want to help."

"With what?" She snapped.

"I want to train you," he whispered, then grabbed her hands and peeled them gently off of his shoulders, "and I won't hurt you. Not like this.." he brushed his fingers across one of her bruises and she snapped backwards, an intense glare pointed at him.

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off, "Codename: Rye. Nice to meet you, Sherry."

...

She stared, dumbfounded, then she said the stupidest thing she could have at that moment,

"Car accident?"

Shuichi raised a curious brow, "Is that what you and your sister call me?"

A small blush touched her face, "I- didn't mean.."

He placed a finger to his lips, to silence her. Then he moved his finger to point at the building above them,

"Have you ever tried sniping before?"

Shiho looked perturbed, "No..." then she suddenly added, "Why? Are you planning on sniping me from up there when I'm working in my lab?"

He teased back, "Sure, because I snipe pretty women every day."

She huffed, "Do you flirt with them every day too?"

He smirked, "Not unless I really want to."

Damn, this man had a way with words.

The man pointed again to the building, and whispered, "May I?"

Shiho looked up at the tall monument, stared..

Should she?

* * *

This was insane; she was at the rooftop of a 90 floor building, with a sniper rifle planted straight at her beloved fish tank in her lab. She'd obviously never been in this position before, so she found it strange, exhilarating even, but mostly terrifying.

She was lying flat on her stomach, the rifle poised in front of her. She wasn't doing much except swiveling the eye piece. This stance hurt her body, and it seemed that Rye noticed because he said,

"I can try and ease the pain in your back,"

"How?" She murmured, distracted by the eye piece. It was like binoculars, but cooler. She focused on a random open window with the lights on. A woman was standing in lingerie.

Suddenly, she felt the man sink to his knees next to her, then an involuntary moan escaped her lips when his hands pressed against her back and rubbed her oh-so deliciously.

Shiho's breath caught in her throat when she realized the sound she'd made, and a blush made its way to her cheeks.

Thankfully, he didn't comment on it, instead he said, "Are you still watching your fish?"

Shiho flushed beat red as she realized the woman was now openly making out with a man. "Eh.." she wasn't sure what to say, especially as Rye's fingers trailed across her spine. She sucked in a breath and could've sworn she felt him smirk from behind her.

"Last night, it was a different man. And the night before that, another." Rye said, smirking at her flushed face.

Embarrassment surged through her veins and she stammered, "I wasn't exactly.." but she trailed off, when she saw the man hoist the woman up, wrap her around his waist and pin her to the window. That was so hot.

Almost as hot as having this strange man caress her back. His thumbs gently rubbed either side of her spine, working his way upwards, Shiho could've fainted then and there; there was something wholly exhilarating about having a man practically make love to your back while you watched something all too sensual on your own. His hands now reached to massage her shoulders, and that was when Shiho slid backwards, flipping herself over and sitting upright on the floor, her flushed face staring at his all too composed one.

"Did I hurt you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No," she said, trying to regain her composure, "this is just.. strange."

"I was merely trying to ease your pain."

"But.. why?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Why? Why do you want to train me to snipe? Did Akemi force you to do this?"

"No one is forcing me to do anything," he added, keeping a steady gaze, "I simply want to..." _infiltrate the organization_ , "ease you of your pain."

She frowned, "What pain?"

"No need to lie to me, princess," then his sharp, green eyes narrowed at her, "I see what Gin does to you-"

She suddenly bolted upright, crossing her arms, the action making her hair ruffle with the icy wind. "Right. You come here, set up your equipment and watch what Gin and I do. How perverted."

He stood up too, "Believe me, there's nothing I want to do less than watch a woman get abused by a man like that."

She glared at him, "It's getting late." And with that, she limped to the rooftop elevator, when suddenly, the man grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall. The action hurt her already injured back, she winced in pain.

His hot breath tickled her ear when he said, "It hurts, right? And it shouldn't. When a man does this to a woman, it should be anything but painful. You're being ripped off the opportunity to live your life as peacefully as you can, you're worrying your sister sick, all because you're too _afraid_ to change things-"

Shiho's slipped out from underneath him and pinned _him_ to the wall, although she was positive she'd only managed it because he'd let her. "Have you ever _tried_ saying no to Gin?" She chuckled without humor, "When he throws me to the ground, I stay there. When he slaps me, I scream, because he loves to hear it. When he pulls my hair, I arch my back into him because that's what he'd enjoy. So long as he enjoys it, it means I get to live another day. And so does Akemi."

"You stupid girl," hissed Shuichi, "the organization can't touch you. You're one of their most valuable assets. Gin can enjoy torturing you, but _you_ have the upper hand."

Shiho's icy glare pierced through him like a dagger, "And what if.." then her expression softened, and she said with utter dejection, "...I liked it? When he slaps me, when he pulls my hair.."

The thought did cross his mind, he knew there was something.. intense going on between them. Regardless, his hands lifted to Shiho's lower back and he pulled her close enough to whisper in her ear again, "You may think you like it, but the right touch from a gentle man will dissolve all those memories away."

Shiho smirked and sarcastically snapped, "And who's that gentle man? You?"

Shuichi, with all seriousness laced in his voice, replied, "No, princess. I'm not that kind of guy."

* * *

 **YASSSS. My second Rye/Sherry, Shuichi/Shiho fic from the organization days! Thanks to the awesome** **nicorobin2197 for encouraging me to write this! I hopeee this rather strange idea and the direction I've taken this fic is appealing to you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Shiho lay on the operating table, her eyes furrowed in pure distress. The man, Rye, was there, staring down at her while expertly slipping on his gloves.

"I can do this myself," murmured Shiho, although she didn't sound too convincing.

He ignored her demands and his deep, gorgeous green eyes rested on her face in a don't-give-me-that-bullshit type of look.

Then with all seriousness he said, "Turn over."

Shiho glared at him, "I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Akemi.. not to mention I have no idea how competent you are-"

At that he raised an eyebrow and smirked slyly, "Not to sound conceited, but I'm pretty good with my hands."

A small blush touched her face and she hurriedly turned over on the table, as an excuse for him not to see. Although in her current position... This was not any better.

Suddenly, gloved fingers lifted her shirt up and she shivered, though she convinced herself it was because of the cold.

Silence.

He was probably appalled by the sight of her back, she noted. If only she could see his face...

"Cat got your tongue?" She teased, she didn't know why she was taking this so lightly, perhaps it was her way of dealing with things, pretending it was all okay..

In his nonchalant, acerbic way, he said, "How many times did he whip you?"

Shiho winced at his bitter tone.. "whip you".. it sounded disgusting when he'd said it like that.. Gin had made it seem as though she'd deserved it. He'd made it sound fair.. _"Spar with me,"_ he'd said, _"whoever loses gets to punish the other._ " Fair.. right?

"Count them and you'll know," she said easily, feigning comfort.

Shuichi grabbed the disinfectant and began treating her wounds, when he'd finished her lower back he tried lifting up her shirt even further up, but Shiho made it difficult for him.

She knew if she could see him he'd be staring intently at her in pure exasperation, "Take it off," he said bluntly, void of emotion.

She rolled her eyes, "No. You've done enough, now please just let me go-"

 _Riiiiiipp._

And suddenly the shirt was bunched up and yanked from underneath her, brushing against her breasts. A small gasp rolled out of her mouth as she made contact with the cold table and as the icy air trickled her back.

Despite the fact that she probably couldn't wear that shirt again, there was something insanely hot about a man just taking what he wanted.. a man _that_ strong he could throw you about his bed in any way he so pleased...

 _Fuck you, Gin, you've really fucked me up._

That was when she felt Rye's finger hook under the band of her bra, lifting it until it strained against her chest. Her face was on fire.

"Will you let me take it off or should I rip this off too?"

"Bastard," she hissed, "you don't even need to take it off-"

He unhooked her bra with ease and pulled it out from underneath her, the sudden drag of the fabric against her nipples and the feeling of the table as her bare breasts touched it visibly made her arch her back.

She really hoped he hadn't seen..

He continued treating her wounds in silence.

* * *

The cat really did get his tongue.

 _Gin.. that bastard._

Shuichi absentmindedly traced an injury down Shiho's back and she shivered.

" _Stop_ that," she snapped.

"Why? You don't like it?"

"I hate it,"

"Are you cold?"

"I-what? ..A bit."

"People tend to shiver like you just did when they enjoy things."

"I know, but I don't want you touching me.." she said, sounding exasperated, although not convincing enough.

"Because you only want Gin to do it?" It was an honest question, but Shiho took it all the wrong way. She whipped around, grabbed him by the collar and snapped at him so venomously he winced, "Don't _ever_ mock me again."

Shuichi glanced downwards then and was perfectly reminded she was completely topless. He held in a breath and hoped she wouldn't notice-

Shiho smirked, "What? Never seen a shirtless girl before? Is that why you're doing all this? Because it's been so long since you've gotten laid, right? Gin isn't the sicko here, it's you."

She half expected him to hit her or something.. Gin would've.. but instead he smiled, "Don't you worry about me, I can.. take care of myself just fine."

Shiho begged herself not too blush, "Well I hope you and your right hand have fun tonight."

"Both."

"What?"

"Both hands," he whispered, "too big for just one.."

What the- how could someone possibly be this ridiculously arrogant? Yet he seemed so aloof about it, so 'cool', for lack of better words. He said everything as though he hadn't a care in the world, and yet every word he'd uttered was out of... kindness? She wasn't sure how to put it.

"Ha," she mocked.

"I can show you." He regretted it as soon as he'd said it.. this.. wasn't him. What was she doing to him?

"You'd love that wouldn't you," she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah.." he said honestly, his hands trailing down her back, "I guess I would."

Suddenly, all humour disappeared out of Shuichi's eyes. With his gorgeous eyes locked on hers he whispered, "Now lie on the table again, face down, and let me treat you."

 _That bastard.._ Shiho thought, begrudgingly complying.

* * *

"Higher."

She raised the rifle higher.

"What are you aiming for?"

"The flower pot," Shiho answered, focusing intently.

"Well right now you're aiming for the fancy chair three windows across."

Shiho sighed.

"Your posture is wrong."

"Then show me how!" She hissed.

"You said you didn't want me to touch you," Shuichi said.

"Stop being so petty," she rolled her eyes at him.

He kneeled over and held her elbow, fixing it in the right position, he adjusted her head.

"There you go," he murmured, "now try again."

She aimed for the flower pot.

He smiled, though she couldn't see.

"Session's over." He said.

Shiho turned around, "What? Why?"

"I have other things to attend to."

Shiho frowned, "..Alright.."

"Tomorrow we'll do training, to help with posture and stability. Is that alright?"

She shrugged, "I guess."

* * *

Shiho's life was hectic, after her training with Shuichi she headed off for her training session with Gin. How long until he noticed something was up? Would he even care? What would he do?

She stepped into the empty room; Gin was yet to arrive. As she stood there stretching her legs, a thought struck her. Could.. Rye be watching? He said he'd had other things to attend to, but that was hours ago. Was he there right now? Why did Shiho feel as though she.. wanted.. him to be there? They barely knew or saw each other, he was so mysterious, why did she feel as though she wanted something from him?

* * *

Shuichi watched her stretch her legs.

He knew he should stop coming, especially now that he'd made contact with her, watching her like this now felt... improper. Shuichi was far from a knight in shining armour, but he liked to think he had some inkling of modesty in him. Unfortunately, that seemed to disappear around Shiho. He had never met anyone so intelligent and so.. _different_ before. It sounded so cliche but it was true, she was smart, aloof and sexy and he was sure many men had thought the same. But he knew he couldn't think this way, he shouldn't. On the exterior, around her, he was blase and unfazed but inside he felt... riled. Teasing. And for lack of better words, flirty. Playful. And what was so wrong with that? He was cold to almost everyone, yet he was kind and generous. Caring and tactful. He was intelligent and practical. Yet he was still a man and when there was a hot brunette bent over stretching her legs the way she was right now, what was ever so wrong in him liking that?

He knew why. Because of Gin. He felt he was doing Gin a disfavour. He felt that Gin had got there first... not that he ever cared what Gin thought, but perhaps he felt so guilty because he knew Shiho had a thing for Gin.

But if she did... why was she putting on a show just for Shuichi?

For the first time in his life, Shuichi felt confused by a woman.

A part of him reminded him that this was just for his mission.. but then why was he so affected?

* * *

This training session was rough. Physical combat with Gin was the worst. He threw her around like she weighed nothing.

Shiho hissed in pain as she landed on her back on the cold, concrete floor. Gin sunk to his knees, straddled her and pressed his weight into her body. He held a knife to her throat.

"Hm.. what should I do with you now, Sherry?"

"Gin," she struggled to breathe out, "I've learnt my lesson.. you don't have to..."

She trailed off when he inched the knife closer to her neck.

"Don't have to what? Kill you? Fuck you? Because at this rate you're tempting me to one of these, Sherry."

 _Fucking sadist._

* * *

Shuichi almost shot Gin.

He didn't know why he was tempted to, Shiho wasn't his.

She wasn't Gin's either, for that matter. She wasn't anyone. She was a strong woman who had suffered enough. The Miyano's had suffered enough, and it pained Shuichi to thing he was contributing to that by standing idle. By prioritizing his mission over their feelings, by - to put it bluntly - _using_ them to give the FBI what they wanted.

But he just didn't like the idea of a man pressing himself like that onto a woman as a mere show of prowess.

Wouldn't Shuichi do the same, though? Was he really all too different from Gin?

* * *

On her way home, Shiho felt a mixture of emotions. Rage, despair, humiliation and... frustration. Was she that fucked up that what Gin had done had turned her on? Was she even more fucked up to think it through right now, rather than letting the thought rot in the dark corners of her mind? She could understand why any woman would react the way she had, but with Gin... with Gin it was different. Something had to be wrong with any woman that they was turned on by Gin's manipulative, sadistic nature. Perhaps Shiho's life was simply so miserable, that even Gin could entice her in such a way. Romance was long to dead to her, she didn't think that would even be possible for someone like her.

And then there was Rye... he was completely different to Gin, yet still all the same. He was mysterious in such a way it made her shiver to think of it, for a split second she imagined what he'd be like in bed with her... and Gin... both of them.. at once-

Her face turned a ridiculous colour of red as she tried to shake the thought away. How fucked up was she!

"Judging by the colour of your face, that was an intense training session," a man said.

Shiho nearly jumped at the sudden voice, but she kept herself steady. She turned around to see him leaning against the wall of an alleyway.

"You look like some kind of child predator," she snapped at him, trying her best to maintain her composure.

"Now," he said, "don't make that kind of face."

Shiho walked over to him until she was mere inches from his body.

"What do you want from me?" She snapped again.

Shuichi raised a questioning eyebrow. A smirk played across his features, "Surely you know what any man would want in this situation?"

He meant it to tease her, of course, he was joking, but in her riled up state the joke flew past her head.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and hissed at him, "Is that why you're training me, huh? So you can have a doll to fuck? Why else would you be doing this? I dont even know you. I bet you wanted to fuck my sister too, you asshole. Did it piss you off, what you saw today? When Gin was on top of me, did you wish it was you? You're just as sadistic as he is."

Shuichi let her rant, he didn't even know whether he should bother to argue or not. At this rate, the only thing that would save him would be to tell her the truth about the FBI. Which was not an option. Was he willing to let go of his pride, and let her think what she thought? Why was he even so phased by this? Surely, she could think whatever the hell she thought. What did it matter to him? A mere few days with this woman, watching her train with Gin, treating her injuries, training her himself... it all felt so, unreal, almost. Strange. Abnormal. Miserable.

He grabbed her shoulders and flipped them over, pinning her to the wall instead. She readied her arm to punch him but he grabbed it and held it firmly in his hand. His hot breath was on her face and she urged herself not to blush. She could feel his hard, toned chest press against hers and she held her breath.

"No," he said simply, "I don't want to fuck you." He whispered it in her ear with a tone that, despite everything, made it sound as though he was saying the exact opposite.

Shuichi wasn't sure what to say next, for once in his life. Not once did he think that him approaching Shiho would lead to this strange.. sexual frustration. And here he was, lying straight to her face.

 _Fuck you? No, not unless you wanted to be fucked._ Was what he wanted to say, but even that felt too vulgar for him. What was this woman doing to him?

"Oh really?" She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "What if I said I wanted you to fuck me?"

Shiho regretted it instantly, had she hit her head or something? Or was she that turned on she was willing to say shit like this?

Shuichi backed from her and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. He stared right at her, his masculine face looked stunning under the light.

"I would tell you to think over that decision carefully, I'm not known to be.. gentle."

He'd hoped that would halt the conversation then and there, even he wasn't prepared for this. I mean, he'd expected perhaps a normal, healthy relationship to blossom. He'd known at the start of his mission that that _could_ happen. That he might even be forced into a relationship simply to maintain his cover. And he was willing to do so, for _the sake of mission._ But this wasn't at all... what he'd expected. He didn't expect to be... reciprocating.

"Though," he said slowly, "I'm not one to refuse a woman's request."

Shiho didn't reply, instead she kicked off the wall and began walking away.

Shuichi said behind her, "Tomorrow. 9:00pm."

And then he hastily added, "For training."

"Sure," Shiho grumbled beneath her breath, her face aflame and her heart racing a mile a minute, "training."

* * *

 **HELLO MY LOVELY PEOPLE! sorry for the ridiculously late update! But here we are, chapter 2! I know this is starting to verge more on the adult side and the characters may seem a little OOC, but i feel that back in the days of the org, things weren't all as easy going and 'childish' as we see in the future when they're all kids! regardless, i hope you guys like this! let me know your thoughts and opinions! i love them all and appreciate you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Shiho frowned, "Spar with you?"

"Yes," Shuichi responded, eyes fixed on her face, "you need more training in that field as well."

"But that's Gin's job," she retorted, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Doesn't mean he's the only one that can do it," said Shuichi slyly. Shiho had a feeling he intended that phrase to stand with a double meaning.

"Why do you want to spar me?" She asked, striding over to stand directly in front of him. They were in a dimly lit room, similar to the one Gin and Shiho trained in. Shiho didn't know why he had suddenly changed his mind and suggested they try physical combat instead of their usual sniping. It was 9:00pm now, the sun had set and a cold, icy breeze wafted through the window. If Shiho was to get tired now, Gin might get suspicious in their training session later tonight. Who knew what he would do? Then again, perhaps Rye intended for it to be this way... Not to mention Shiho was already exhausted from her training session with Gin earlier in the morning, and now to have three in one day? Rye surely knew this was too much for her to handle... so what was his purpose in this?

In a feeble attempt to get out of this, Shiho inched closer to Shuichi's face.

She teased slightly, "Are you doing this so you can just get all hot and sweaty with me?"

Shuichi merely raised a curious eyebrow, "If I wanted that, sparring with you wouldn't be the first thing to come to mind."

Shiho begged herself not to lose her composure, he was just toying with her, for all she knew. But after the incident between them in the alleyway last night... she couldn't but help but feel...

"Fine," she huffed, interrupting her own train of thought, "only one fight, though. What are the stakes?"

Shuichi looked unsure for a split second. "Stakes?"

"You know," Shiho shrugged, "what do we get if either of us win?"

"This isn't a bet, there are no stakes," Shuichi said casually, not sure what she wanted him to say.

"Hmm," Shiho murmured, walking teasingly around Shuichi. She stopped right by his ear and whispered, "Are you afraid you won't be able to give me what I want?"

 _Please just change your mind. I don't have time for all these... complications.._

Shiho realized a while ago that the best way to get something out of a man was playing this game. She knew he was hiding something, what was it though? She didn't have a single clue, but she was determined to find out. And if there was one thing that most men fell for, it was the seduction act. A small part of her insisted that she was going to regret this, that acting like this wouldn't benefit her in any way, but if it just got him to open up to her...

Shuichi chuckled, and she'd realized she'd never really heard him do that before, "What do you want from me then?" He said curiously, the expression on his face entirely amused.

"I'm not telling you," she said simply, "if I win you have to give me what I want, regardless of what it is."

 _She wants information._

 _He thinks I want information._

"Sure," he said simply, "as to what I want..."

Shiho waited patiently, feeling slightly nervous.

"I'll have what you're having," he smirked, "if I win you also have to do whatever it is that I say... without complaint."

 _She thinks I want sex._

 _Was he referring to sex? What else could he want from me?_

"Okay," she said, sounding slightly dejected.

He smiled, "Let's begin."

* * *

20 minutes later and Shiho was plastered face down on the ground, her arm twisted behind her back.

"I win," he said. Gripping her arm in a painful hold; Shiho struggled to get up. She hissed at him and suddenly performed a move Gin had taught her. For once in his life, Shuichi wasn't expecting this. Shiho kicked back with her heel, digging it into Akai's back, using his sudden discomposure to hurtle him off of her. She suddenly jumped forwards and pinned him to the ground; it was then that Shiho realized that he wasn't really fighting her anymore. He let her pin him like this. Shiho glared at him from her position on his pelvis, she held their prop knife to his throat. She tried hard not to think of the compromising position they were in...

"Now," he said slowly, eying her with a look of interest and a hint of.. sadness, "why don't you ever fight Gin like that?"

The question took Shiho by surprise. What did he.. mean?

"With him you're.. hesitant. It wasn't like this, it's as though you're afraid of something."

A spark flew in Shiho's eyes and suddenly her expression turned to one of pure exasperation and rage, she dug her nails into his hard chest in pure discontent. She was sure this would leave marks.

"Afraid!? Of course I'm afraid, why wouldn't I be? Why shouldn't I be? Why wouldn't _anyone_ be!? Aren't _you_ afraid... of Gin?" At the end of her sentence, she'd let out a breath, sounding utterly exasperated. Helpless almost. She'd seemed as though she was about to punch him but it had suddenly dissipated just like that, as though she had realized what she'd been saying and wanted quickly to erase it from her memory. To never admit she'd said it aloud. To keep her feelings in check.

"No," Suichi replied from beneath her, "I'm not afraid of Gin."

Shiho looked at him with a mix of disbelief and distress.

Then, all of a sudden, she dug the prop knife into his throat. "Who are you?" She hissed at him, eyes narrowed in utter frustration.

Shuichi looked as blasé as ever, he gave her a slight smile, one others would have deemed exceedingly handsome, "Is that really what you're going to use your win for?"

She glared at him, "You have to answer the question, it's only fair. I won."

In a swift motion, Shiho found herself on her back. Her fake knife drifting to the other end of the room on the floor. Shuichi was on top of her, with his hands pinning her wrists.

"What the hell! This isn't fair," she hissed. "The match was over."

"Not really. There was no time limit. And it doesn't just end that way in the real world. Unless you can get me off you, I'm the real winner here."

"I had a knife to your throat!" Hissed Shiho.

"And now it's across the room."

"Screw you," she snapped.

He smiled at her playfully, his stunning green eyes on her heated face, "Maybe we should kiss first?"

Shiho was about to retort when she felt warm, hot lips on her own. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she instantly panicked. Shuichi had let go of her arms just then, as if to tell her to push him off if she really wanted to. She grabbed him by the collar ready to send him flying across the room when his hand cupped her face and for a moment she felt his rigid body against hers, his delicious lips and the way he just felt so _good_... and she just couldn't help it. She curved into him like she had never done with any man before, in way she didn't think she could possibly need. She sighed into him and let herself go; his lips were warm and teasing. He sucked on her bottom lip and she moaned helplessly into him; he was so ridiculously attractive.

Shuichi gripped her arm and pinned his body so strongly onto her he was sure it pained her, but she didn't complain. For a second he'd thought to himself why he was doing this. Why would he do something so risky that could compromise the position of his mission? When had he ever kissed a woman without her permission? Who was he... to do that?

This was a horrible time to think this through, her curves beneath him.. oh God, it's been way too long. A part of him felt ashamed at how hard he'd gotten so quickly; he wasn't like any other man. Was he? He was always so composed and practical. This was rash and unpredictable.

Suddenly, he was off of her. And on the floor. She had pushed him off; he glanced at her, her red face and hair, her hands still outstretched from when she'd pushed him.

Shiho let out a breathe, her chest heaving, and he stared at her with a gaze that was animalistic and.. _wanting._

"You," he breathed out, "didn't like that?"

Shiho plainly ignored his question, dusting her clothes from the dirt and rubbing the sweat off with a towel. Any feeble attempt to hide her burning face went amiss, he must have already seen her. Moaning. Holding on to him. She hated it, she hated being in that position. Showing such weakness in front of him; it disgusted her to no end.

With an unwavering expression, she said, "You're worse than Gin. Taking advantage of me like that, I never want to see your face again."

Without waiting to hear his response, she was already out the door.

* * *

He gave her what she wanted, he had utterly and undeniably fucked up. Shuichi despised himself for it; he knew approaching Shiho would be like walking on glass barefoot. Yet he did it anyway, he trudged through it as his feet drew blood. He _liked_ it. He liked the... entertainment? No, that wasn't right. He liked how he couldbr possible saved her from the horrors of Gin, that was at least one person in this bloody organization whom he could make their lives better just by being there. But what did he end up giving her? She hated him, he was worse than Gin, she'd said.

A part of him felt loathing for himself for what he'd done, but another part insisted that maybe she'd blown it out of proportion... all he'd done was kiss her and for a moment he was sure she was irresistibly needing it too. Could she have used it as an excuse to get away from him? Why?

No matter what train of thought he went on, it all lead to one answer.

 _Gin._

Perhaps she was irrevocably attracted to Gin that she couldn't bear the thought of kissing someone else. Perhaps she was afraid of what Gin would do, if he found out.

It pained Shuichi; he had no way to see her. Just to see she was okay. He'd stopped coming to watch their training, he'd fucked up his mission and now weeks were passing with no progress.

Shuichu sighed, lying on his bed with a pounding headache. For once in his life, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

 **MY LOVELIES HERE YOU GO PART 3.**

 *******IMPORTANT: I am considering changing this to an M rating, thoughts on this? :) *******

 **I ALSO HAVE TWO THINGS TO SAY:**

 **Bad news: This chapter was shorter than expected! But better than not upload anything at all eh?**

 **Good news: THIS IS NO LONGER A TRILOGY, IT WILL PROBABLY HAVE A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS OR SO UNTIL I FEEL I HAVE GIVE JUSTICE TO THIS STORY. Please tell me your thoughts! i love to hear from all from you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Shiho was strapped to a chair, a man fishing his hand in her hair all too violentlt and pointing her head up, his strong grip on her scalp bringing tears to her eyes. From her position, facing a large window in a building she did not recognise, she could see him - the sniper. She could not make out a semblance of his appearance, save for the gun pointed straight at her.

"Tell us where it is, and we won't need to kill you," the man hissed in her ear and when she didn't reply, he continued in a violent whisper, "We heard Gin spends his time frequently with you, perhaps he'd be happy to know you died using his most beloved weapon.. and hmm.. what about your sister? Should've invited her to come watch the show... "

Shiho bit back a cry. This was it, she will die here.

"I told you, I didn't know the item was a fake. I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE REAL ONE IS,"

"This is the 10th time I have asked you.. well then, lady," and the man raised his arm, motioning with two fingers high up in the air.

He had signalled the sniper.

He was going to shoot.

* * *

 _3 Hours Earlier_

Shiho was trapped; she was sure she was going to die that day. What had come of her life? Would it all end in this one moment? Trapped in this broken down, lifeless building?

She'd known she should've refused this mission. 7 months had passed since she'd completed her training with Gin and.. _that_ guy, for that matter.. and she'd never been on a single mission without Gin. Their task was simple enough: eliminate the enemy. And who was the enemy? A small syndicate who stole a valuable piece of software from the Organization; they were to retrieve it and exterminate all members without leaving any traces.

But it had all gone downhill when they'd try to ambush their delivery truck only to find themselves outnumbered - after the most stressful escape plan Shiho had ever experienced, they were now hiding out in this evacuated, burned down building. She'd been separated from her teammates, and worst yet - the software was with her. She was hiding out in a dark room with minimal furniture; she'd heard someone's footsteps outside and was too afraid to leave. Her bullets were nearly out, she had absolutely no way to protect herself save for weak-looking pieces of wood and shrapnel near her feet.

That was when he heard it - footsteps inching closer to her location, her heart beat so fast she was worried it could give her away. Who was it - friend or foe? Was a teammate here to rescue her?

This was it, she had to attack - Shiho grabbed a broken-off piece of wood and charged; it was the enemy, a man with a shotgun twice her size. Shiho stabbed him in the guts before bolting forwards, only to run straight into his partner who was poised with a long metal bar as a weapon, ready to attack.

"She's the one with the software, what a lovely coincidence-"

And that was the last thing she heard before everything went blank.

* * *

Shiho shut her eyes in utter fear as she heard the sound of the gun, and then a splatter of blood landed on her face. She opened her eyes and sat there, barely able to breathe with her heart in her throat; the blood dripped down her face in agonising slow motion. Time seemed to still, and she was unable to stop trembling. The tears in her eyes dripped down her face involuntarily.

It wasn't her blood... she realized the man next to her had stopped moving. Was he- was it possible-

The sniper had shot the man instead... how- had he missed? Impossible; he died instantly, it must've pierced his heart or head. But then how-

Shiho lay there in shock, in pure disbelief, thankful and at the same time still in distress. What if there were more of them- she didn't even know the software was a fake; did her teammates escape with the real software? Why did they leave her with a fake? Leave her to die here? Why had the sniper not killed her? Was this man even dead? Where was his partner?

Lost in her train of thoughts, Shiho bit her lip when she heard footsteps sound from behind her. Someone was entering the room; the footsteps were timely and intimidating.

 _One._

 _Two. T_

 _hree..._

It was a man; and save for his footsteps her heart felt like the loudest thing in the room.

He was right behind her now.

"Missed me, Sherry?"

...

No, it wasn't possible.

..

 _No.. it couldn't be.._

Seven months gone... and now, here, of all places...

He leaned in closer to her ear, his hair tickled her cheek. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize my style; forgotten our training already?"

She was at a loss for words; she didn't know what to feel either. He had saved her life just when she'd thought all hope was lost. He undid her ties, and turned to face her as she sat on the chair, breathless and in awe. He looked truly angelic - his hair and his eyes glowed in the dimly lit room. Shiho didn't know if it was because he'd saved her or because she hadn't seen him in months but for some reason she... _missed_ this man. Despite all she'd said, how she'd acted...

Shiho stood up, only to embarrassingly collapse forward from an ankle injury she didn't even know she had. Strong arms snaked around her waist and pulled her in, holding her upright. She was suddenly reminded of how irresistible he was.

"Dai..", she whispered, "thank you.."

He held her in his arms; he couldn't explain what he felt but he truly felt he missed her. He had never met anyone like her, strong yet delicate, sarcastic and snide, yet caring and passionate. He didn't want to let her go, he'd always sacrificed what he'd wanted for the sake of his missions, maybe just once he could-

She pulled away from him, trying to stand upright despite her injury.

With a pang of guilt, Shuichi remembered the pain he had put her through last time - how he'd kissed her without permission. She said she'd never wanted to see his face again... for all he knew, she was simply elated to see him only because he had saved her, nothing more.

"Can you walk?" He asked, camouflaging his feelings expertly.

She tried, though it was too painful. She sighed in exasperation.

Shuichi reached over to hold her upright but then hesitated, "May I?" He asked, not wanting to upset her like he'd done before.

She didn't reply.

"..Sherry?"

"What's your real name?" Shiho said suddenly, her eyes pointed straight at him.

Shuichi paused. Did she- she couldn't possibly know...

"Moroboshi Dai..." he said, eyes pinned on her. Unwavering. He exuded confidence and allure.

"You're lying," she whispered, though she didn't sound accusatory.

"I have no reason to lie to you," he whispered back.

"How did you find me?" she pressed.

Shuichi eyed her suspiciously. Seriously? He'd saved her life and now she's suddenly interrogating him? "Your teammates returned and claimed they'd given you a decoy so they could retrieve the original piece of software. They said you'd been captured and so I came to find you."

"You didn't answer my question," she pronounced, inching closer to him. Their bodies were flush up against each other and Shuichi willed himself not to react to their proximity.

"There was a tracker on the software, wasn't there?" Shiho had said it as a question, but it was entirely rhetorical, "There were trackers on both copies. My teammates and the Black Organization didn't know of this, otherwise they would have trailed the bandits who had stolen it from us easily. No one knew. And neither did I, but it all makes sense. We originally stole the software from the FBI; that mission was all too easy, as though they'd _let_ us steal it. And who did I hear was the main lead of that mission? You. You knew about the tracker, didn't you? And last time I checked, you aren't a computer engineer... _so who are you, Rye_?"

Shiho grabbed him by the throat and flung him to a nearby wall; it hurt her ankle insanely. "What are you after?" She hissed.

The man seemed silent, and then he grabbed her and flipped her over. For the first time since she had met him - he looked visibly upset.

He pinned her body painfully to the wall, and plastered his hand above her head.

"You want to know what I want?" He hissed back, though he didn't sound angry, just... frustrated.

"I want anything but this..." Shuichi whispered, though now he sounded exasperated, torn. He lay his head on the wall, breathing into her shoulder.

Though he didn't specify what "this" meant, Shiho knew - everything, this lifestyle. The way they lead their daily lives - it was all simply unbearable.

After what seemed like an eternity, she whispered back, "Me too."

Then, after another pause, "You... you killed a man for me..."

"I would do more than that for you,"

Shiho's heart fluttered, then a smirk played across her lips, "I thought you weren't that kind of guy?"

He looked up and met her stunning eyes, his fingers reached up and gently pulled a string of hair off her face, "I'm not... I killed a man."

Though the darknes cast shadows on his face, she could tell he was feeling utterly remorseful. He didn't want to have to do this and yet he did... for her.

"You're with the FBI... aren't you?" Shiho breathed heavily; their close proximity suddenly coming to light. His body was so.. warm and sculpted..

His eyes did not falter as he said, "Yes."

She knew the answer, but her heart still beat faster. He was... with the _good_ guys, if anyone could get them out... it could be-

"Is Dai Moroboshi an alias?"

"Yes," he said again, though he did not tell her his real name.

"What do you want... right now?" Shiho whispered, her cheeks coloring. Why was he still so close to her...

"Right now?" He said slowly, enunciating the words as though he had all the time in the world. "I want _you_ ; I want to take you home with me, hold you and kiss you like no man has ever done before. I want to make love to you, because you spark a feeling inside of me that I cannot explain. These seven months without you have been," he only paused to press himself harder to her, "unbearable."

Shiho stood there, unable to respond, not knowing how or what to say. She was flabbergasted and shocked, a part of her wanted to yell _please take me with you_ while another part warned her this was simply insane.

Then he stepped back a few feet away from her, Shiho felt vacant at the loss of contact.

"But, like I said," and then he turned to face the door, "I'm not that kind of guy."

"May I... know your real name?" She said in a hushed whisper, she felt shaky and elated but at the same time, upset and sombre.

"I'll let you know," he said, "if we ever we meet again. But next time," he paused, as though contemplating what to say, "I hope you have a response for me."

And that was the last time she ever saw Moroboshi Dai.

* * *

"Haibara-san?"

Haibara turned to face the man seated next to her in the driver's seat of the car, though she still looked dazed. It was a relatively normal day today, she'd gone to school, come back and then the Professor had asked Okiya to drop her off at the dentist. They were here early though, and were waiting in the car for a bit before entering.

They hadn't spoken save for greetings upon entering the car. Today was an important day in her life; it marked one year since the incident with the software thieves, her capture and.. _that man._

One year since she had last seen him.

Haibara felt upset, though she tried not to let it show. It was only when Okiya had called her name four times that she had responded,

"Yes," She turned to face him, and her heart skipped a beat at his expression; she had never seen him look more intently at a person before. His eyes were pinned on her as though he could not bare to let her out of his sight.

"Are you alright?" He whispered gently, and a part of her felt that maybe he wanted to lean in close and hug her. But he didn't move an inch, his hands remained plastered on the steering wheel.

"Yeah," she responded, though her voice betrayed her feelings. She didn't even try to hide it, "it's..."

Should she say it? Tell this random person how she was feeling? She didn't know why, but she felt... she could.

"Have you ever..." she murmured, "missed someone you barely knew?"

Okiya gazed at her with glistening eyes, and he whisperer back, "All the time."

Haibara wasn't sure why, but something inside her fluttered. What was wrong with her?

"Have you ever regretted not doing something?" It was only after she had said the sentence that she realized how vague and strange it sounded. _Baka,_ she though to herself, _he'll think you've hit your head or something._

To her surprise, a small chuckle erupted from his lips, a playful expression now on his face, "In fact one time, I did exactly what I wanted, and it didn't go down too well."

He could've been talking about anything, absolutely _anything_ in this world, but Haibara couldn't help but think of the time Rye had kissed her, and she had attacked him...

"Why not?" She added quickly, wanting to distract herself.

He smiled sincerely, "I guess she didn't like my lips on hers."

Haibara convinced herself she was insane, he couldn't be- not at all - they were both talking about something completely different, unrelated. Why was she blushing? She must look like an idiot, it wasn't him-

"I should've kissed her again," Okiya said, all playfulness gone from his voice, "but I was afraid of what would happen. Ever felt that way, Ai-chan?"

Haibara looked away, embarrassed, and then nodded her head. "I wanted to say... to him... how I felt-", then she stopped dead in her tracks, feeling utterly shameful. What had gotten in to her head? _BAKA BAKA BAKA,_ Haibara though again, _he think you're a CHILD. Say anything wrong and he'll probably demand you tell him who molested you._

"This... person," Okiya said, though he was trudging on thin ice at this point, "would he have liked what you had to say?"

After a long pause, Haibara said, suddenly dismissive and aloof, "Who knows," she shrugged, "he's not that kind of guy."

Haibara didn't see the genuine smile that touched Okiya's lips after she had said that, and she would not know until later that day he had slipped a note in her jacket pocket while she was at the dentist. A note that made her heart flutter and her mind wander a mile a minute, a note that could have risked everything - for him - she knew, a note he must've been so afraid to give to her...

 _As promised, my dear Shiho, Akai Shuichi is my name. Despite everything, I still want you. I want you more with every passing day, with every minute and second that passes without you. I crave your lips on mine, and though you pushed me away the first time, I know it's all you think about too._

 _Maybe one day, after all this... I can whisper my name to you in person, as I hold you in my embrace._

 _I said I'm not that kind of guy, but on that day... I will be for you._

* * *

 **HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry for the super late update, this now marks the end of this fic! I am so sorry I decided not to include M-rated chapters, since I felt it would be too soon, and if I were to do that, it would be in another story. Please let me know if you liked this, I am sad myself that they didn't get a chance to kiss again, but one thing I love to do is to try and keep things as canon as possible, while still including romance. I hope you liked this chapter, and if you want more Shuichi/Shiho fics, please let me know! Love you all! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
